


Derek's Angel

by LadyKiera



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiera/pseuds/LadyKiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my thoughts after 'Foundation' Derek heads home hoping that a beer would help clear his mind and make him forget the case they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Angel

Derek stormed into his house slamming his door shut he stomped over to the bar grabbed himself a beer out of his fridge. They had gotten home after finding that boy and saving him Derek had beat the living hell out of the unsub and had gotten a good scolding from Hotch which is partly why he's pissed anyway, but at the same time he could understand he let his emotions get the better of him and being an FBI agent he new not to lose control. He could still hear Hotch yelling at him.

'What you did was completely irresponsible not to mention out of line! Your an FBI agent so I expect you to act like one not some wild kid ' Hotch yelled Derek stood his ground it was silent for a bit neither one spoke then Hotch continued, but in a much calmer voice "I should suspend you for your actions, but I will let it slide this time, but if you EVER pull another stunt like that again I will suspend you understood?' Derek only nodded then turned and left without another word.

His thoughts were interrupted to a soft knock at his door. At first it was too soft to even hear so when the knocking sounded again it was a little louder this time. With a sigh Derek put his still full beer down on the table and got up he walked over to the door looking out the peephole he spotted Reid standing on the other side so he unlocked the door and allowed the young man to enter. Without a word Reid walked over to the couch and sat down carefully as Derek closed and locked the door behind him he then walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Reid picking his beer back up he started to sip it. Silence remained in the room until Reid finally broke it.

"Derek are you ok?" Reid asked unaware that he called him Derek. Derek looked over at him then nodded without saying a word "You know you can..." Derek cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it ok Reid?" Derek snapped harshly and immediately regretted it when he saw him flinch scooting away a little Derek softened his face and sighed "I'm sorry Reid I shouldn't have snapped at you" Reid nodded.

"It's ok"

"No it's not ok! Reid you were only trying to help and I snapped at you and I'm sorry for that" Derek said slamming his beer down Reid stayed silent and just listened "Hotch yelled at me today after we got home because I beat the hell out of that sick son of a bitch, but damnit he deserved it for what he did to Angel and that kid" Derek yelled he turned and looked at Reid

"Derek you know why Hotch yelled at you right?" Reid asked softly Derek nodded

"Yeah and I admit I did deserve it because I did cross the line, but Reid you didn't see Angel you didn't see how broken he was and I did" Derek said he had to stop for a moment tears started to form as he tried to hold back "When I looked at that kid I saw so much of me in him that it hurt and it hurt a lot I told him about Carol and what he did to me I got him to open up and trust me and when I heard that the unsub was found I had to do something to avenge Angel so when I saw the perfect opportunity I took it I just feel that I somehow failed him that it's my fault that; that happened to him" Derek cried Reid took him into his arms and allowed Derek to cry rubbing his hands up and down his back soothing him.

"Derek none of this was your fault you didn't make that monster he made himself! You got Angel to open up and trust you and the fact that you shared that part of yourself to him just shows that you care more then anyone I've ever met. You have a big heart Derek and the ability to care so much for people is one of the many reason's why I fell for you in the first place" Reid said Derek pulled back and looked at him

"Y-You love me?" Derek asked Reid hesitated then sighed he nodded Derek pulled Reid down and kissed him softly he pulled back after they needed air and rested his forehead to Reid's "I love you too pretty boy" Reid smiled softly at him.

"Come on Derek it's been a long night let's go to bed and get some rest ok?" Reid said Derek nodded.

Reid got up and walked to the bedroom and as Derek watched him go he couldn't help, but to send a thank you for bringing the young man into his life. Today Reid helped Derek relieve his stress by listening to him rant and allowing him to cry on his shoulder he had finally gotten his pretty boy, but better yet he had gotten his very own angel and couldn't be more happier. With that Derek got up and turned himself in for the night hoping that tomorrow was a better day.

End.


End file.
